A Muggle At Hogwarts
by Kyo Kyo rules the world
Summary: A girl named Dria visits England with her friends... what happens when she discovers platform nine and three quarters?


Hi! Welcome to my newest story! A Muggle At Hogwarts! Now I don't really own the rights to Harry Potter… if I did many things would be very VERY different… so enjoy… please review… flames are welcome… after all how could I be a pyro without fire? I want your honest opinion and critiques… so enjoy!

Hi... sorry but my computer didn't save the whole first chapter...

Alexandria, known as Dria by her friends, was just an average American girl who was lucky enough to get to visit London with her two best friends. They had been best friends since their early years of grade school. Alexandria at 14 years of age was the youngest of the trio. Dria was kind, funny, and she was always fawning over a different guy but she never went after any of them, being too afraid of rejection. Her friends didn't get her because she could have probably gotten any guy she wanted with her silky waist length, straight brown hair and her striking ice blue eyes, which were usually covered up by a pair of her colored contact lenses.

Claire, at 15, was aged in between her two friends. She was probably the most mature of the group. She loved almost every type of book except for biographies or other books with dull themes. She also had an insane obsession with anime and manga, her fantasies sometimes included owning a huge mansion that all of her favorite male characters could live in and she could visit each room daily, or nightly depending on how you look at it. She had the stereotypical bookworm look: shoulder length wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and she was continuously carrying around the book(s) that she was currently reading. The only thing missing were glasses, because Claire had 20/20 vision. Much like Dria, Claire didn't really flirt with the boys but hung on the sidelines, enjoying the view, but _unlike_ Dria, she now had a boyfriend, which was still a mystery to both of her friends. They were about to celebrate being a couple for 4 months, and as Claire corrected everyone, 'it was _not _their four month anniversary because anniversary means celebrating a year.'

16 year old Stephanie was the oldest friend. Stephanie was funny and fun to be around, cute, easy going, she was a total boy magnet. If either of her friends had any questions about boys they could always trust Stephanie to give them an answer. She had silky blond hair and piercing azure eyes; however, she was no dumb blond. She was far from it actually, as she was always at the top of her courses except for art. Stephanie was a very good artist but she always quarreled with the teacher and he always gave lower scores than she deserved. The whole group was very smart, but since Stephanie was a grade higher than Claire and Dria, she was learning things before them. It was probably because of Stephanie that Dria and Claire did so well at school; they had learned all of their knowledge a year earlier than expected. But school wasn't important now. It was September, weeks away from the beginning of a new school year and the three friends were in a bookstore at the center of London.

"Hey Dria, Dria look at this!" Claire exclaimed holding up a large blue hard covered book, in scrawling letters it read 'Wizardology' on the front..

Dria read the title.

"Wizardology?" Dria said skeptically. "Are you going to buy that? You know magic isn't real."

"Dria, it's not _just_ magic, they talk about alchemy too." Claire flipped to a page filled with beakers and lab tables.

"Yeah Claire, let's just think about this for another minute, we take a lump of lead and poof! Yay now it's a hunk of gold!" Dria said sarcastically.

"Dria, you can only do that with the Philosopher's Stone! Didn't you pay any attention while watching Full Metal Alchemist with Steph and me?"

"Well does it say the same thing in there?" Dria inquired dryly gesturing in the book's general direction.

"Um, I'm not sure, I haven't read that far yet."

While Claire was skimming the page Dria sighed, "You and your anime… I just don't get it, you can relate anything in your daily life to something from an anime you've watched or heard of."

"Well… with anime… you either get it… or you don't… AHA! Here look it says right here about the coal/gold thing… you can only do it with the Philosopher's Stone! Any way, Stephanie likes anime too! I don't see you busting her on that!"

"Whatever, but magic still isn't real."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Claire said forlornly, putting the book back on the shelf reluctantly.

"Hey," Stephanie sang chipperly, sensing the tension in the air. "Where do you think the best place is to find the hottest, coolest guys in London?" Stephanie asked with a mischievous, flirty, look in her eye. She knew that this would lighten the mood up a great deal.

As expected, Claire and Dria perked up immediately. Even if they took on some different hobbies and interests as they aged, hot guys would always be at the top of all of their lists.

"The Café!" Claire announced after a few seconds of thought. "In movies, the hot guys are always hanging out in cafés!"

"Uh, no Claire, I'm sorry but the café is where all of the dorky, wannabe authors and poets are. The train station is a much better choice! It's where all the hot drummers, guitarists, and singers are! Going on tour or coming back, the train station is where they're going to be!"

"ahem, Dria, if they were going on tour… wouldn't they take a _tour bus_?" Stephanie asked quizzically. "But whatever, putting Dria's stupidity aside-"

"I'm not stupid!" Dria whined.

I would also like to go the train station, I'm sorry Claire but I went with your suggestion for the bookstore so now I feel obligated to go with Dria's idea… this will be our last stop before we meet our parentals for lunch… ok? We got a deal?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Claire muttered hotly.

Stephanie started prancing towards the door when she looked at her friends. "If I find a hot guy and get to have an espresso with him it's your own fault for being slowpokes!" She continued on, making the bell at the top of the door jingle as she skipped through.

-x-

Draco Malfoy was walking purposefully through the train station, heading for platform 9 ¾. He couldn't wait… he hadn't seen _him_ since a month before… he missed him _so_ much. Out of the corner of his eye he spied a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes. She was sitting with two other girls, they were obviously muggles, and they were being incredibly idiotic.

-x-

"Hey look at that guy over there! He's pretty cute-" Stephanie whispered to Dria.

"That one there?" Dria asked, cocking her head towards a 17 year old with black hair pulled into a ponytail and a guitar strapped to his back.

"No, him, he has blond hair-"

"Him?" This time Dria gestured to a 20 year old, he had a blond crew cut and looked as if he was a biker from all of the tattoos and piercings he was decorated with, he was currently laughing with another one of his buddies.

"No Dria, he looks to be about your age, look right there with the trolly. You should go talk to him." Stephanie whispered excitedly, she smirked because she knew what was coming.

"No, I-I couldn't, I- uh-, well just look at his face…" Dria said bashfully.

"Fine then I'll just go talk to him." Stephanie said; she hopped up from the bench they were sitting on and sauntered confidently towards the boy with slicked blond hair. She did her trademark hip wiggling and hair flicky thing. "Hi, I'm Stephanie, I'm from America, you wanna grab an espresso?"

The boy looked at her with her seeming disgusted, (This is probably the first time that had ever happened.) and spat, "No you bloody whore." He promptly turned on his heel and walked away.

Stephanie just stood there for a few seconds, stunned. She slowly walked back to her friends on the bench and sat next to them. "You wouldn't believe what he said to me," Stephanie hissed, still in shock, when neither of her friends said anything she continued, "He called me a, and I quote, 'Bloody whore' and left like it was nothing."

Dria and Claire's faces looked remarkably similar at this time, they both resembled a goldfish.

"Oh my god! I have to give that boy a piece of my mind! Nobody talks to myh friends like that and gets away with it!" Dria grumbled with an angry glint in her eye.

"Ok then," Stephanie said with a smile on her face, "show him what your made of!" And with that Stephanie pulled Dria to her feet.

"B-but Steph I-I w-was just kiddi-" But before Dria could even finish her sentence Claire had joined Stephanie and both of them were pushing Dria towards the boy who was quite oblivious to the commotion behind him. Dria turned to her friends to tell them to stop pushing her; unfortunately she was not able to see the small furry pink plushie bunny she was about to trip on before it was too late. Stephanie saw that her friend was about to crack her head open on a brick pillar between platforms 9 and 10 She reached her hand out to grab Dria but she disappeared… through the brick pillar.

Stephanie continued to stare at the pillar and then turned her gaze towards Claire. Claire wasn't paying any attention to Stephanie, she was still staring at the pillar, mumbling to herself. "Th-this isn't scientifically possible… it's solid brick, brick is a solid, it's dense, a solid can't have another solid pass through it, it must be a trick of the eye, Dria where did you go?" Suddenly a plump woman with a mass of frizzy red hair atop her head came into view. She appeared to have witnessed the whole thing.

"Oh goodness," She sighed heavily, looking quite flustered, "Hello dears, how has your afternoon been?" She said smiling brightly, walking closer.

"Um it was great… until… our friend disappeared." Stephanie said warily, not wanting this stranger to think she was mental. She now noticed that there were five more boys and one girl that all had hair on their head that matched the shade of the woman's in front of her, she guessed that they could've been hr children. Then there was another boy who didn't seem to be part of the family, he had messy black hair and green eyes behind glasses. Then another person that wasn't related either, girl with bushy brown hair walking slightly behind the group due to the large amount of extra books she had on her trolley, she rather resembled Claire in a way. The green eyed boy, bushy haired girl and one of the red headed boys who seemed to be their age looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces. "I know we seem crazy but it's the truth really, o-or maybe it was just a trick of the light." Stephanie was starting to get flustered. She was at the prime age in her life and she didn't want to be locked away.

-x-

Draco was silently cursing the world, when he turned around; hearing the commotion behind him e saw the Weasly bunch with the mudblood and Harry. He tried to catch is eye but failed. Draco saw that they were surrounding the muggle girls. He counted, there were only two of them, Draco's heart skipped a beat, he stalked closer and he could still only see two of them. He did a complete 360 pivot and he couldn't see the purple eyed muggle anywhere.

-x-

Dria had landed face first into the ground, she couldn't believe that she had fallen like that, she must have made such a fool of herself. But Dria couldn't hear the remarks that her friends usually made when she did something completely stupid , instead she heard mutters, she strained her ears to try to hear what they were saying.

"Perhaps her first time…"

"…first year, no she looks too old."

The atmosphere around her seemed different somehow. She looked up to tell her friends that she was uninjured but they weren't there. There was only a brick pillar where her friends were supposed to be… but Dria fell towards the brick pillar. And now she was facing away from it. Dria's face was contorted with confusion. She turned her head and scanned the crowd with her 'violent violet' eyes. She couldn't see them anywhere, perhaps they went for help? She hoped the remembered where she was. Did they remember the platform number? Dria looked up. Her heart stopped beating in her chest for a couple seconds. It said 9 ¾. That wasn't possible was it? There were only whole numbers as platform numbers right?

Dria heard a train whistle, she didn't hear the train approach. She spun around to see a crimson engine on the tracks. Then Dria noticed that there was only one set of tracks no others, and the people on the platform were wearing cloaks. It looked like one of those weird conventions that Claire and Stephanie went to.

-x-

Draco took the opportunity of the muggles being distracted by the Weaslys to slip through the barrier. Finally the Weasly's were good for _something_. As soon as he passed through his trolley collide something that yelped as if it were in pain. Draco halted, trying to look over all of his luggage to see what he had hit. It better not be one of those stupid house elves, he didn't want to miss the train because of _them_. But the thing he hit stood up, and glared at him. I was the muggle with the purple eyes. A muggle was in the wizarding world.

"What is _wrong _with you?" she said fervently. Her eyes looking as if they contained the very fires of hell.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not used to muggles sleeping in the middle of the train station so I'm not normally looking out for them. If you don't want to be run over than I suggest that you find another place to take your naps.

"I'm not talking about that!" She seemed extremely exasperated that she needed to point this out.

"Well then, I don't see why you are so mad."

"y-you don't see why I'm s-so mad? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She raised her fist, "You don't know why I'm mad… are you _serious_!"

Draco said very matter of factly, "Yes."

"I'm mad because you called my friend a bloody whore for no reason AT ALL!"

"No I didn't."

"What? Yes you did." Dria's expression changed from complete rage to 100 confusion.

"What you said is not true." Draco's expression was as smooth as a calm lake.

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes you called my friend a bloody whore we were both there, I don't see why you shouldn't remember, or deny it if in fact you _do _remember."

"Oh I never denied calling your mate a bloody whore."

"What? Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, I denied that I called her a bloody whore for no reason. I called your mate a bloody whore because She. Is. A. Bloody. Whore."

"I cannot believe you!"'

"Why not?"

"Wh-Why not? Because you are calling my friend a bloody whore and you don't even know her! Well you know what I think of you?

"I have to say I don't really care what you think of me. You're just a stupid muggle. I don't really think your opinion matters."

"What? Wh-why you little-"

"Alexandria!"

Dria whipped around and her eyes grew wide with shock, "Dad?"


End file.
